Winners
The Winner is the player who has been awarded the victory of Big Brother (U.S.), out of the Final 2 by The Jury, or out of the Final 3 by America. Criteria There are no formal constraints on the rationale that jury members may employ in choosing the winner of Big Brother. The only built-in requirement of eligibility for the title is to make it to Finale night and be eligible for voting. In seasons with a Jury, voting takes place between the 2 contestants left standing, but in seasons where America votes for the winner, they vote between the 3 remaining contestants. At the Live Finale, the finalists are subjected to interrogation by the jury, who may ask any questions or make any statements that they feel will help them make the best decision possible. As there is no objective definition of 'best' in this case, the methods by which contestants have won the game, and the reasons adopted by jury members in voting for them, have varied widely throughout the history of the series. It should be noted that in the game of Big Brother likeability and respect are not always fungible qualities. In some cases, the winner may have played a game strategically dominant enough to overcome the fact that other finalists were more likeable. At other times, the opposite may be the case, and a more sociable player may win due to the quality of their personality even in the presence of a more strategically "active" but socially inept competitor. It is up to the idiosyncratic interpretation of the jury to determine who has played the best game and it is up to each finalist to present a compelling argument in their own favor, emphasizing their strengths and eliding their weaknesses, at Finale. Prizes The winner receives a check of $500,000 (or $250,000 during Big Brother: Over The Top and the two celebrity seasons), to be received after the season finale. The winner also gets to take home any other prize money they have won throughout their time in the game, via rewards and luxury competitions. However, making it to the Final 2 forfeits the stipend they received as payment for playing in the season, leaving them only with the grand prize money, and any other addition winnings they earned. It was believed that winning the game also forfeited the chance to win America's Favorite Houseguest, but that was eventually proven to be false.http://bigbrothernetwork.com/allison-grodner-interview-big-brother-20-week-10-review/ List of Winners Trivia *In every season to feature a male-female Final Two, the male HouseGuest has won, up until Big Brother 18, where Nicole Franzel beat out Paul Abrahamian by one vote. Coincidentally, so far every season after that, main or spin-off, the female HouseGuest has always won against the male. *There have been 13 men and 10 women who have won Big Brother. *Dan Gheesling and Tamar Braxton are the only winners to win with a unanimous Jury vote. **Dan is the only winner to play a Perfect Game . *Dan is also the first person to reach the Final Two twice, followed by Paul. *Curtis Kin is the first person to be in the final 3 and still have a chance to win the season. He is followed by Kryssie Ridolfi. References